The Deitric Hunter
The Deitric Hunter is a famed Mercenary across multiple galaxies. He's hunted the impossible, from Infamous Criminals all the way to extinction level beasts. He differs from normal Cybertronians as he is able to transform into anything he wishes and can manipulate any parts of his body as he sees fit; even assimilating into other larger robots or ships and forcibly taking control. His actual name is unknown as his drives only seem to remember up to two centuries ago before it's cut off. Overview Appearance The Deitric Hunter is an All-Grey and black Cybertronian and later sports the colours of Optimus Prime himself. On his right arm is a Fusion Cannon and a blade comes out of it, the same as Megatron's version except only that it shoots blue energy instead. His body is a cross of Optimus' and Megatron's although it seems to favour the latter at the beginning and former as the series progresses. History The Deitric Hunter has been rumoured and known to be around for at least 19 Human Centuries, but nothing more is noted. He has been a Mercenary/Hunter for most of his life and has garnered a fearsome reputation for it, some even calling him the Ultimate Warrior. For this reason, his name Deitric Hunter is based on "Deity Hunter" due to him rumoured to be able to hunt even Gods. Description Profile * Height: '''9.15m * '''Weight: '''80 tons * '''Age: At least 19 Centuries * Speed: **'Plane:' Around Mach 5, Mach 15 (Turbo), No Limit (Can infinitely accelerate) **'Hovercraft:' Around 980 mph, No limit (Can infinitely accelerate) **'Car:' At least 460 mph, Around 680 mph (Turbo) *'Brawns:' Can at least lift 525 tons Abilities *'Transformation:' As a Cybertronian, The Hunter is able to transform. However, unlike other Cybertronians, he is capable of transforming into anything he sees fit. Although he did not know how to transform nor did he realize until way into the series. It should be noted he is still able to access his weapons in any vehicle form. **'Battle Mode:' The form he generally goes by, his face either gets covered by an intimidating mask that gives him a HUD and instincts naturally generate warnings inside his mask or two mouth-pieces slides out from his "cheeks" to cover his mouth and if he wants, also cover his optics (He doesn't do this a lot). His energon flows more quickly and his strength and speed is increased by 40% on top of his normal statistics. **'Disguise:' He is able to replicate and reproduce everything about another Cybertronian, much like Shifters. However unlike Shifters, the replicated weapons are slightly upgraded and more lethal. Can theoretically replicate a biological organism should they be scanned. **'Plane:' A jet-mode, it resembles Megatron's jet mode. At the ends of the wings are small Hornet Blasters that fire at rapid speeds and two regenerating Photon Missile Launchers. Photon Missiles not actually used until he learned how to apply transformation while transformed. **'Hovercraft:' A hovering version of his car form, it is much faster and can float even across oceans due to not needing contact with the ground. For hard terrains and cramped spaces, he usually goes to this. **'Car:' His disguised form, he is able to take the form of a car/truck (Either one works). Considered to be a wheeled version of his hover form. *'Armaments:' He has a plethora of weapons at his disposal. **'Fusion Cannon:' A cannon that is highly feared by most, it is his main and primary weapon at the beginning due to being unable to transform. It shoots Blue energy that can be set to highly explosive or penetrative. The blue energy in question is anti-matter in its composition as well. ***'Fusion Blade:' A durable gray blade that comes out of the bottom of the cannon. Few blades are as reliable as this, and is even considered impossible to recreate by Cybertronian master-smiths. This blade is also highly resistant to temperature as it is capable of surviving 5,500 Degrees Celsius. This blade easily tears through Cybertronians and even digs into the hulls of ship with immense ease. ***'Booster Form:' When not needing his Fusion Cannon and he needs it out of his way, he is able to decontruct his Fusion Cannon and reconstruct it into a booster on his back. This is able to give him flight for a short-while and increase his already insane jump height tens of times. **'Ion Blasters:' The first weapons he gained when he started to unlock his ability to transform, it is aesthetically identical to Optimus Prime's version. It is slightly weaker than the Fusion Cannon, but has a slightly higher rate of fire and accuracy. The strength of these blasters allow it to tear through most targets and is one of the most reliably powerful weapons out there. **'Hornet Blasters:' double tubes on top of the wrist, it has the highest natural rate of fire out of all his armaments. This can be stacked on top of the Ion Blasters for a combination of both firing at once. Highly resembles Bumblebee's blasters. **'Prime Blades:' A blade that is aesthetically identical to Optimus' blades, it equals the Fusion Blade in reliability and ability. It, however, is slightly less durable but has slightly more reach and sharpness. **'Hyper-Heated Blades:' A blade generated in desperate need, it highly resembles Bayverse Prime's blades. These can get hotter than 6,800 Degrees Celsius, easily melting through most armours and metals. Not commonly used due to the loss of "Honour" due to it. When overcharged on energon, the excess amount can be used to supercharge the blades, putting it over millions of degrees. **'Weapon Assimilation:' The Hunter is capable of assimilating any weapons into him either temporarily or permanently (Should he choose to keep it). The weapons are usually shoved into the fist of Hunter which will then initiate the assimilation, colour-coding the weapon and enhancing it with energon if it's a conventional weapon. He is only capable of keeping 3 External weapons (Not originating from his body) at once at any given moment for some odd reason. (He could also technically just recreate these with his ability to morph into anything but feels the actual thing has a better feel due to his history as a Mercenary). ***'Cosmic Rust Gun:' A feared weapon by all robotic beings, it was held in The Deitric Hunter's ship for display due to the malfunctioning parts. However, he was able to assimilate it and in the process, repair it. ***'Photon Accelerator Cannon:' Attaching his arm into a Photon Accelerator Cannon, it allows it mobility. This accelerator has 3 "prongs" at the end that focus and lets out photons into the center. Along with this, the wrist joint where it connects to the gun will start spinning with immense speed, resembling that of a tornado. Firing a bright red beam of spinning photons, completely ripping through the hulls of ships that easily survives nuclear explosions and if hit with anything too durable, rip into it like a laser-drill. **'Imperium E-20:' A weapon he gained later while hunting down one of his targets, he uses this weapon for times when heavy weapons are needed. Trivia * Deitric Hunter's series has a graphics level in between Prime and the Bay movies. Category:Transformers Category:Characters Category:Akreious Category:Protagonist